Safe & Sound
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Drabble. Femslash. 1st SUSAN/GABRIELLE! And some French are more French than the rest. Perhaps. Mention if used, thx.


**Safe & Sound**

A HariPo drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by my buddy, ****Morghen****, so please give her a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in Mor's and my forum, "Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings Fan Stories," found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ forum /Mew_and_Mors_Weird_Pairings_Fan_Stories /76194 /** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum FUN!

- ^-^3

Tears were an old enemy. Susan Bones knew that because she had suffered plenty of loss throughout her younger years. Adding her on-again/off-again romance with her classmate and fellow 'Puff, Hannah Abbott, to that list only added to her pain.

Tears were a wayward friend. Susan didn't know what to expect when she saw Hannah being too friendly with Padma Patil at Harry and Ginny's wedding. So thank Merlin for the cover of a wedding. How else would Susan be able to explain her wet cheeks? At least crying relieved some of her pain.

Tears were a bitch. Susan had to walk away, get some time to herself. That, and she seriously needed to fix her makeup. If Ginny or Hermione saw her like this…needless to say, Sue didn't want to ruin Ginny's day.

Tears were an instigator. Susan should've known that at any event with _that_ many Weasleys, there _was_ no taking a moment to herself. It was just that…well, at an event with _that_ many Weasleys, the last thing she'd expected was a blonde witch finding her.

Tears were a conversation starter. This young witch with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and a soft grin approached her in a pretty, pale violet dress. Hermione had been wearing that dress, too, making this witch party of Ginny's bridal party. "Are you all right?"

Tears were unexpected flakes. Sue hiccupped and looked at her as the tears started to disappear. "I'm—I'm fine. I think…um…"

Tears were maybe the best thing in the whole world. "I am Gabrielle, Ginny's kind-of sistair-een-law. Pleez do not mind me, but…" She cocked her head to the side. "I theenk you are a _vair_ good liar, yes?"

Tears were jerks; they wouldn't return when Susan wished they would—if they would, maybe she'd be left alone. "I'm…Sue Bones. And I'm fine, thank you very much." She hated being consoled by this witch who was several years younger than her. Merlin, was she even an adult witch yet?

Tears were invisible fiends. "Zen why are zere still tears on your preetty face?" Gabrielle's smile was so much softer than before when she tentatively cupped one of Susan's cheeks. "Um, if I may…? Zere was something zat my sistair always did for ze girls at _Beauxbatons_." The word rolled off her tongue so foreign-like, almost as though Sue had never heard it before.

Tears were horrible barriers. Sue nodded, vaguely realizing that this was Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur Delacour Weasley's sister, meaning she was somewhat related to the family. Gabrielle cupped Susan's face and kissed the tear tracks. Her lips were so feathery on her cheeks and her touch was so careful. "Thank you," Sue breathed.

Tears were salty temptations. Gabrielle eyed her for a moment and then, as Sue didn't stop her, she lightly pecked Susan's lips. The girl smiled and kissed both cheeks again. "_De rien_—you are welcome."

Tears were…invitations. Susan blinked in surprise and wiped away the remainders of her emotions made tangible. Perhaps it was…_all right_ that her kind-of romance was finally off. "Um, Gabrielle—" Gabrielle stopped. "…I lied. You were right. I'm…not fine."

Tears were long gone. Gabrielle held out her hand. "I am, ah, 'ow do you say…all eairs?" She grinned. "I am a leetle sick of all zees wedding, too," the witch added with a wink.

Tears didn't have a place in Susan Bones' life anymore. Sue politely blushed and joined Gabrielle as they walked away from the festivities. "Again, thank you for…cheering me up."

Tears—what were they again? Gabrielle smirked impishly. "Zat was ze _least_ my sistair did." And she left it at that.

- ^-^3

**I just had this idea and ran with it. And I love what Gaby was implying—naughty Veelas! :O *lol* I do feel sad for Sue, but at least she might find some real comfort with Gab. Btw, Hannah/Padma is another M&MWP, discovered by me, so I'd appreciate a little credit if you used them, thanks.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;}**


End file.
